Forgotten Plot
by Ghostfudge160
Summary: Freakshow comes to extract revenge on Danny. How will he do it this time? What does his parents have to do with it? Please write any questions, comments, or snotty remarks you may have. :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers of Townsville! Uh... I mean Amity Park! Hehe wrong cartoon. Anyway, I had time today so I though I would post something. I do not own Danny Phantom by Butch Hartman in anyway, shape, or form though I wish I did. This is a little one-shot, I guess, of Danny's secret being revealed. Who doesn't love a good reveal fic? Whelp, Enjoy! **

* * *

Clouds floats lazily in the sky as Mr. Lancer taught his class about the finer works of literature. However, in teenager terms it meant the boring works of literature. As he droned on about Romeo and Juliet, children in the class did various things. Paulina and Star filed their nails while Dash and Kwan passed notes. The nerds continued to pay attention or work on other homework. Sam was drawing and Tucker was fiddling with his PDA. Lastly, Danny was gazing out the window watching the sky with a half glazed over expression. Unlike most days, it was very uneventful. The Box Ghost showed up about twice this day and Skulker once but after that there were no other ghost attacks. It was quiet…too quiet. Danny had a bad feeling in his stomach that something bad was going to happen but he didn't know what.

Danny's ghost sense went off suddenly and he happened to glance down at the ground below him to see Lydia fly by. Surprised, Danny didn't leave the classroom but instead watched as she saw him and waved before disappearing. Unsure why she wasn't doing anything Danny stayed where he was. The fact of the matter was he couldn't afford another detention this week. Luckily, it was Friday. Seeing Lydia always meant Freakshow was around but this could wait until he got out of school. Danny doubted they would do anything…yet. After his last encounter with Freakshow, Danny was very hesitant about the man. He knew Freakshow wouldn't think twice about exposing him, again. Thankfully, the Reality Gauntlet erased everyone's minds though he couldn't say it was all a pain. It was nice to know his parents would accept him for who he was and what he was. The bell rang and the rest of the day carried on without a single hitch. It was nice, by the time Danny got out of school he had all but forgotten about Lydia. Sam was forced to go to a party with her parents and Tucker had to do a project so he walked home by himself today.

Danny was about to open the door when he heard his parents talking to someone. The voice sounded familiar but he still couldn't quite place it. Curiosity won the teen over and he opened the door to see his parents sitting on the couch talking to a shady character. His back was turned so Danny couldn't really see who it was but even from the position, he felt a sense of dread in the pit of his stomach. The figure turned around as his parents greeted Danny and introduced him to the man. As soon as Danny saw his face, he was on guard.

"What are you doing here?" Danny questioned the man rudely, narrowing his eyes as he glared at the one and only Freakshow.

"Danny! That is no way to treat a guest!" Maddie reprimanded her son but she was more surprised by his reaction than the fact he was rude. Danny was normally polite around people he didn't know very well. He was like that at first with Vlad until something happened between them. Maddie didn't like the man herself but she didn't think just because Vlad was hitting on her Danny would dislike the man that much. No, there was something else. When Vlad showed up before and Danny walked him, he had confronted Vlad just like he did Freakshow. He treated both men like enemies…but why? Maddie was dragged out of her musings when Freakshow spoke.

"Ah, nice to see you too, Danny!" Freakshow exclaimed brightly as he clasped his hands together and smiled at him with a cruel smile. "I was just having a lovely discussion about ghosts with your parents! Seems we have something in common!"

The comment about ghosts made Danny nervous. Did Freakshow reveal his secret? Danny mentally slapped himself. No, if he did his parents would be looking at him differently. "When did you get out of jail?" I deliberately asked to hint to my parents about him being a bad guy.

"Not too long ago but you don't need to worry about that." Freakshow dismissed. He glanced over at Danny's parents before distracting them with more ghost talk. Jack instantly took the bait. It was obvious that he loved to blather on about such a subject but Maddie looked at Freakshow to Danny with an odd look. Trying to be polite, she gave Danny an I-want-to-talk-to-you-later look before she diverted her attention back to the conversation at hand.

Danny grumbled under his breath but didn't go upstairs like he normally would. He wanted to make sure Freakshow didn't try anything funny to talk about his secret. Thanks to his enhanced ghost hearing he could still listen to the conversation in the next room and watch Freakshow from a far enough distance that they wouldn't get suspicious. The conversation was vague but eventually Maddie got the unwanted guest to leave. Once he left, Jack went down into the lab to work on his invention as Danny watched out the window to make sure he was gone. Once was sure of it he turned around to go to his room but jumped slightly when he realized his mother was standing behind him watching him.

"Danny how do you know this 'Freakshow' exactly? You said he just got out of jail?" Maddie asked concerned etched all over her face.

"Umm…" Danny began rubbing the back of his neck. Deciding to just blow it off, he switched in to 'Phantom mode' before he spoke. "Don't worry about it mom. Just don't talk to him and you should be fine." Danny's voice strong and left no room for Maddie to question it.

She watched as Danny walked away in silence. She had never seen him act like that. So sure of himself…so certain. He was used to shy, reserved Danny. Once Danny was up in his room, he was met with Lydia who quickly captured the boy once he was caught by surprise. His vision slowly faded to black.

When he woke up, he was in an empty room. He quickly scanned the area for any threat before he focused on his surrounding. No one was in the room with him and he was strapped down in something that resembled the pod Vlad put him in, when he tried and force Danny to morph. He tried to get out of it but quickly gave up when he realized it was no use. He huffed in defeat and took in the room some more. There was a tinted glass wall in front of him and a door behind him, which he assumed, was locked. Danny already attempted to phase out of his restraints but it was no use.

"If my restraints are ghost proof then that might mean the walls aren't. Just gotta figure out how to get outta these things." Danny thought aloud not realizing someone entered the room.

"Don't worry the walls are ghost proof too! Haha!" Freakshow exclaimed as he made his way to Danny.

"Freakshow! Now what are you planning?" Danny growled not in the mood to deal with the man.

"I'm so glad you asked. Well, since you ruined my staff and the other ghost artifact I used against you it seems I have to come about another way to get my revenge on you." Freakshow exclaimed as he got in Danny's face.

"Oh? What is your evil plot this time? Keep me in here for the rest of my life?" Danny rolled his eyes.

"It's quite simple really. Just transform and I'll let you go." Freakshow said nonchalantly stepping off to the side so he wasn't in front of Danny anymore rather to his left.

"And if I don't?" Danny inquired his eyes narrowing as his hand fisted.

"Then I'll make you." Freakshow looked at his nails uninterested. "This machine can force you to change if you refuse."

Danny smiled slightly at that fact. It was just like Vlad's machine. If he could hold off long enough then his secret would be safe from the camera or whatever Freakshow had behind that glass. He would be fine because the machine would overload and explode.

"So are you going to transform?" Freakshow asked impatiently.

"No." Danny quickly shot back, determination in his eyes.

"Oh goody! We get to do it the hard way!" He clapped his hands together and left the room.

Unbeknown to Danny, on the other side of the glass was his parents. Freakshow and Lydia captured them and tied them up to watch what Freakshow deemed "a show." They were horrified to see their son on the other side of the glass. He apparently couldn't see or hear them when they called but they could hear everything Danny and Freakshow said.

"What does Danny mean by his restraints are ghost proof? And talk about transforming for that matter?" Maddie asked to no one in particular.

"Does that mean Danny-boy is a ghost?" Jack asked an intelligent question for once.

"If he was then he wouldn't have another form unless he was a shape shifter. However, Danny never died. The only time he came close was with the Ghost Portal but he said he was outside of it." Maddie explained to Jack when realization hit her. "Does that mean Danny lied to us and was inside the Portal when it turned on?"

"I don't know Maddie." Jack said sadly as both parents' attention were diverted with the moaning of their child in the other room. He was trapped, being electrified to forcible 'transform' or whatever that meant.

Freakshow entered the room Danny was in once more and watched as a white ring formed around him and slowly began to split in two as the electricity increased. It split apart slightly to reveal a small piece of his jumpsuit before the rings were forcible pushed back together and disappeared. Freakshow cursed to himself before putting the device on the top setting. Danny opened his eyes and looked at Freakshow, as he willed the rings to shut once more. He saw the device in Freakshow's hand and shot an ectoblast at it. Luckily, it met it's mark and caused the machine to cut off. Danny sighed in relief when the machine quit shocking him. He was still in human form, thankfully. Still cursing Freakshow left the room and came back with what looked like the Plasmius Maximuis. Danny saw this and started laughing.

"Dude that has the opposite affect you know! It just negates my ghost half. The most you can do with that is make me completely human for like three hours!" Danny laughed as he mocked Freakshow. "What did you steal that from Plasmius too?"

"Yes I did steal it." Freakshow said quite proud of himself. "However, this machine also has the opposite effect for half-ghosts like yourself."

"Wait what? I didn't know about that." Danny sobered up quickly and started eyeing the device. "How does me going ghost get your revenge?" Danny asked trying to stall.

"You don't know what's behind that window now do you?" Freakshow asked as he stood before Danny. "Once you transform I'll your parents into this room and see how much of a freak you are! I didn't take away their weapons either so they might even kill you!"

Danny stared at Freakshow with his mouth hanging open. The windows was lowered into the floor to reveal Danny's parents all tied up with Lydia standing behind them. Freakshow zapped Danny with the Plasmius Maximius and got out of the way so Danny's parent could watch as Danny transformed. His parents watched in awe as a brilliant white ring jumped out of his torso and separated going up and down his body changing him into Phantom. Danny was still in his restraints when Freakshow left the room along with Lydia.

"Good-bye Phantom! haha!" Freakshow exclaimed as he went into the other room with Lydia to watch his revenge unfold.

Danny was now facing his parents and he couldn't back out of it. Worse Jazz wasn't here to protect him if his parents thought he was lying. "Uh…umm…surprise?" Danny said feebly and tensed when his mother moved closer.

Danny followed his mom's actions like a hawk as she approached him. They were so focused on Danny they didn't notice Lydia has phased off their bindings. Danny tensed even more and clenched his jaw slightly and closed his eyes when she put a hand on his cheek. Realizing that wasn't a punch he opened his eyes back up and looked at his mother. She stared into the unearthly radioactive green eyes as only one question came to mind. "How?"

"Your not a shape shifter ghost are you?" Jack fired a question at Danny as soon as Maddie asked one.

"Um…Well, you remember the portal incident?" He paused for a moment before continuing. "I lied; I was inside the portal when it came on. In my defense who puts an 'on' button in the inside? Anyway, I woke up to see Sam and Tucker freaking out. I was in this form when I looked in the mirror. However, it seemed it only made me part ghost for I can change forms and still have a heartbeat and other stuff…" Danny trailed off realizing he was over explaining. He glanced over at his Dad and answered his question, "I'm not a shape shifter or anything, well beside my ghost and human form."

They sat in silence as Danny fidgeted slightly unsure what to do but he kept on glancing at his parents making sure they weren't going to attack. "I believe you, Danny." Maddie said after a moment startling Danny. He jumped slightly and snapped his gaze to his mother. "You still have a lot of explaining to do mister but let's get out of this first." Danny nodded and relaxed as Maddie began to unscrew the binding and release Danny. Once he was free he dropped to the ground and rubbed his wrists.

"Thanks mom, now the walls are ghost proof so I can't phase us through it so I guess I'll blow the door open." Danny said as his parents agreed.

"Cool! Now I have a sidekick!" Jack exclaimed before Freakshow entered the room in a rage.

"Why is there no shooting? Lydia attack!" Freakshow yelled in rage. Lydia flew into the room and went for Danny's parents, not really wanting to face Danny himself.

"Oh no you're not!" Danny yelled as he tackled Lydia away from his parents. He shot out some ectoblasts and engaged in battle with the ghost. Taking their signal, Maddie and Jack easily took down Freakshow and tied him up. "Do any of you happen to have a thermos?" Danny asked as he but up a shield to block Lydia's ectoblast.

"Yeah, I made a few adjustments to see if it would work." Jack said proudly holding up the thermos.

"It worked the first time. Let me see that," Danny explained as he flew by his dad and took the thermos out of his hand. Uncapping it, he aimed it at Lydia and sucked her in. "It works the same. What did you do to change it?" Danny asked as he floated down to his Dad's level, inspecting the thermos.

"I replaced the wires." Jack said simply with a shrug. "Thought the wires were faulty or something."

Danny laughed as he landed on the ground this time. "Ready to go home?" He asked as he walked toward the door.

"I'll make some cookies and you can tell us all about your adventures." Maddie smiled warmly as both adults followed their son out of the room. Their son was a hero.

* * *

**If there are some people out there curious on why I named the story this, well, here you are! I named it this because I had this really cool idea and started writing the first paragraph but about half-way through I forgot my idea so I ended up making something else. The title still makes sense but I thought I would share this. Oh and if you read any of my stories please, please, please, please post any comments or reviews you have. If enough people want another chapter or sequel I will write one. I can't write what the people want if I don't know what they think! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed my story. Thanks for reading!**

**Ghostfudge160**


	2. Chapter 2: The Forgotten Freak

**Hello readers! Due to all my reviews consisting of nothing but an encore I have granted that wish. However, this is the last continuation of my story for I wasn't even really sure what to write for this one but I gave it a shot. As you can clearing notice, this chapter is a lot smaller. I wasn't really planning on continuing it so this was the best I could do without ruining it with a sequel. I hope enjoy! PLEASE REVIEW MY STORIES!**

* * *

Chapter 2

The Forgotten Freak

Danny and his parents made it out of the vacant building not worrying about Freakshow. He would be rescued when Danny let Lydia out of the thermos and into the Ghost Zone. It might take her a while but nobody in the Fenton family really cared. Once they were out in the open Danny surveyed the surrounding area. Thankfully, they were not that far from AmityPark, probably just outside of it. He glanced over at his parents. Danny wasn't sure if he could carry both his mom and dad at the same time. His dad wasn't heavy due to his ghost strength but he was awkward to hold nonetheless. Noticing it was dusk, Danny had to make his decision. He had school tomorrow and it would be nice to actually get to bed at a decent hour. Suddenly, Danny was struck with an idea. One he wasn't sure his parents would like.

"We are just outside of AmityPark so it will be a long hike to get back to our house. By the time we would get back it would too late to talk." Danny looked at his parents disappointed looks as they found out they won't get an explanation tonight. After seeing their faces, Danny knew they would accept his proposal. "I think there is an easy solution to this but you may not like it."

"Why won't we like it?" Maddie and Jack asked at the same time.

"Well, I would have to umm… overshadow one of you and carry the other." Danny mumbled almost reluctantly.

"Would that hurt our body in any way?" Jack asked curiously. Jack asked another intelligent question, making that a world record!

"No, you just won't remember anything that happens. My ghost strength will be doing all the heavy lifting." Danny assured his dad as he sat with his legs crossed in the air. "I carried you before remember?" He looked at his dad as he though of the Vlad and portal incident.

"Yeah, you're right!" Jack exclaimed, "Let's do it!"

"Wait a second dear." Maddie interrupted before either of the two males could move. "Have you overshadowed people before?" She watched as Danny looked away with a slight tint of guilt on his face. "You have haven't you?"

"Yeah, I've overshadowed Dash, Dad, and a one or two others so I could get them to leave so I could deal with a ghost or just get out of trouble." Danny replied honestly then quickly assured his mom. "I don't like doing it unless I have too! I've only overshadowed Dad twice anyway."

"That wasn't you at the college reunion was it?" Jack asked narrowing his eyes. In fact, it was the only time he really remembered being overshadowed.

"Plasmius overshadowed you but then I knocked him out of you and we fought. I overshadowed you to catch mom when you too were trying to attack Plasmius and I drove the assault vehicle to fight invisibly." Danny rushed his story along a little bit for he wanted to talk about this stuff at home not in the middle of nowhere. However, he missed one important detail.

"Who is Plasmius? Is he the Wisconsin Ghost?" Jack asked causing Danny to face palm.

"Yeah, Plasmius is his real name." Danny answered. "Are we doing this or not? I would feel much better explaining this in the house."

"Go for it Danny-boy!" Jack yelled excitedly. He really wanted to know if he really couldn't recall anything from being overshadowed. This would give him the perfect controlled experiment to find out. He watched as Danny flew towards him and phased though his body. A small shiver ran through his body but it quickly faded away just like his consciousness.

Maddie watched as Jack shivered slightly when her baby boy plunged into her husband. She watched in complete fascination as Jack's closed eyes snapped open. Instead of their normal color, they were neon green. How could Maddie miss that? After Danny just admitted to overshadowing his dad before, Maddie never realized this had happened. It was very depressing to know she was not as observant as she thought she was. She couldn't even figure out her own son was half-ghost!

"Are you ready, mom?" Danny asked in Jack's voice as he overshadowed the big man. His neon green eyes stared into hers and for a split second she was speechless. She nodded as Danny picked her up and flew into the air with Jack's body. From a citizen's perspective it would look like only Jack and Maddie were in the air, not realizing there was three people not just two. However, Maddie also didn't realized Danny had turned them invisible. She chalked the cold, tingly feeling to being in contact with a ghost…a half-ghost anyway. The ride was quiet as Maddie took in the aerial sites. Danny was content just flying in silence but he took his time. He didn't want to fly too fast and freak his mom out so he kept it around 40mph. They made it home in a few minutes even at that speed. Danny phased them through the house and laughed slightly when Maddie flinched as they passed through the solid object. He set her on the ground and existed his father.

"I should probably tell Jazz I'm home. Don't want her freaking out too much." Danny excused himself briefly phasing into Jazz's room before they could stop him and tell him he was still in his ghost form.

A shrill scream echoed through the house before Maddie and Jack heard Jazz scream at her brother. "Danny, if you do that one more time I swear I will suck you up in a thermos for another six hours!"

Maddie muttered aloud "Jazz captured Danny and had him trapped for six hours?" She asked in disbelief. She would have to ask how it felt to be inside of a Fenton Thermos.

"Jazz knows Danny-boy is a ghost?" Jack asked dumbfounded. He watched as Maddie smacked herself for not even thinking of that. She would have to ask about that too.

"You wouldn't!" Danny yelled back in disbelief cutting through Maddie ad Jack's conversation.

"You want to bet!" Jazz dared him to not believe her. Loud stomping was coming down the stairs as Jazz raced after Danny who was flying down the steps. In her hands held a thermos.

"Hey! I never said I didn't believe you!" Danny cried as he entered the living room. His own thermos clutched in his hands.

"You thought it! I could see that much on your face!" Jazz giggled as she was about to suck Danny up in the thermos but stopped cold in her tracks when she saw her parents just standing there watching what was happening.

"Stupid psychology," Danny grumbled as he floated slightly behind his parents.

"Danny...," Jazz trailed off with pure confusion when she saw her parents not reacting to Phantom floating next to them.

"Well that was one way to get you to come downstairs." Danny smirked at Jazz's face, "They know."

"You Jerk! You could have told me instead of go through all that!" Jazz yelled chucking the thermos at Danny's head but he easily caught it.

"Love you too." Danny quipped back as he landed on the ground and proceeded to give Jazz the load down on what happened to him today. "So I thought you could listen as well since I never really sat down and told you all of it." Danny finished when Maddie came back in with a big plate of cookies.

"When I tell you of my adventures please don't interject until I ask for questions," Danny asked his family before he started. He saw everyone nod in agreement and continued. "It all started when I accidentally hit the 'on' button inside of the portal…" Danny continued to tell his family about his adventures but he made sure to leave out a few things. For example, he left out Vlad being half-ghost too. It was a smart move for now Danny has an ace up his sleeve that Vlad doesn't have. He also left out his evil future self and Clockwork. Clockwork liked his privacy and Danny wasn't going to infringe on it anymore than he needed too. By the time he finished telling his stories Maddie and Jack were hugging him tightly and telling him how proud they were of him.

Jazz smiled as hugged her brother too, much to his complaints. After an exciting dinner, the reversed Plasmius Maximius wore off and Danny changed back to his human form. He laid in bed that night gazing up at his ceiling with a ghost of a smile perched on his lips. He hadn't had a good day like this in a long time. Yet he still felt like he was forgetting something. Danny shrugged it off, "If it was important I would have remembered it." He muttered before he was swept away into a blissful sleep. The thermos containing Lydia long forgotten along with the still tied up Freakshow back at the building outside of town.

* * *

**I hope this quenched that thirst for more even though I didn't really explain Maddie and Jacks reactions but oh well. Sometimes a little fluff is needed. I hope you enjoyed. Until Next Time...**

**-Ghostfudge160**


End file.
